A New Life
by jracacia
Summary: This story continues a few weeks after "The Adventure of a Lifetime". It is not a direct sequel, but more of the Mario brothers adjusting to living their lives as heroes. They have been invited to play a game of tennis by Peach and Daisy. Who Will Win? some Marioxpeach and Luigixdaisy.
1. Pregame

**A New Life**

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa Empire had perceived to be no threat to the Kingdom due to it still in the process of trying to rebuild itself. Everyone in the Kingdom went by their day, doing their mundane tasks just to get by. However, there were a couple of brothers who had to adjust to their new lives as heroes. They lived in a small size house that was just a few minutes away from Toadstool Castle. They were officially known as Mario and Luigi, but to everyone else, they were the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Mario," Luigi called already up in the early part of the day making breakfast for the duo. "Come on it's time to eat." Luigi waited patiently for his brother as he didn't want to eat by himself. "Oh he better not be sleeping still." Luigi thought feeling hunger pains. "I want to eat already. We got a big day." Luig went upstairs to Mario's room, where he found his big brother sleeping still. Luigi face palmed himself as he realized he should have wakened him up manually. "That pizzano has never set his alarm ever since we decided to stay here." Luigi thought as he decided to play a prank on his brother. Luigi had been working on a Bowser paper Mache mask ever since their first encounter on him and had put exact detail on it. It was almost an exact replica of Bowser's face. "If this doesn't wake him up, then I don't know what will." Luigi went to his room and wore the mask as he went back into Mario's room gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Mario woke up to the growling sound of what appeared to be Bowser. When he saw Bowser's face he immedialty screamed "MAMA MIA! LUIGI WE GOT AN INTRUDER!" Mario then heard snickering coming from Luigi as he took off the paper Mache mask, realizing that Luigi had tricked him. "Why you little…" Mario said angrily as he jumped from his bed and wrestled Luigi. Even though the brothers were a dominant duo against any opponent, Mario had always gotten the better of Luigi when it came to wrestling.

"Uncle. Uncle" cried Luigi as Mario let him go, allowing Luigi to get up and gently rubbing his arm, pretending that it hurt.

"Oh you big baby." Mario replied sticking his tongue out. "You deserved it for scaring the living Koopa out of me."

"I thought you always said scaring the living sh-"Luigi replied before Mario cut him off.

"Exactly Luigi," said Mario giving him a little smirk. "Anyway why did you have to wake me up?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Luigi causing Mario to shrug his shoulders. "We promised Peach and Daisy that we would play a game of tennis with them. Now hurry up and get dressed because the food's getting cold." Luigi then proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen, waiting for Mario.

"He's such a drama queen." Mario murmured to himself, changing out of his pajamas and into his traditional outfit. "At least I get to spend the day with the princesses." Mario then hurried downstairs to join Luigi in eating.

Mario was sitting at the dinner table to join Luigi for a pregame breakfast. To Mario, the food looked incredible as always whether it was the quality of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi's masterful cooking, or both. "Man, I feel spoiled, we get to eat like royalty and it doesn't even cost us a dime." Luigi chuckled at that fact reflecting on how good the brothers had it here.

"Remember in Brooklyn when it cost us an arm and a leg just to get a decent meal on the table." Luigi replied, causing both brothers to chuckle. "I guess that's what happens when we got into the hero business."

"Yeah bro." Mario said taking a bite out of Luigi's scrambled eggs. "And if I remember correctly, there was a certain someone who didn't want to come to the kingdom. Mr. I'm scared of Ninja Turtles." Mario laughed while Luigi played it off.

"And If I remember correctly," Luigi said devilishly raising his eyebrow. "You were the one who said that we were going to be plumbers forever." Now the roles were switched while Luigi was laughing and Mario was the one who stayed silent.

"Alright, alright let's change the subject," Mario said taking another bite. "What is our strategy going to be for winning this game? Remember we want to win, but not to humiliate the princesses by humiliating them in the court."

"I always thought we would trade off sets" Luigi replied finishing his orange juice. "That way when we get to the final set. We win, it was a competitive game and everyone is happy. Including the princesses. They do look good when they are happy." Luigi then started daydreaming about Daisy's smile.

"Hey Luigi," Mario said snapping his fingers in Luigi's face. "Stop being lovey-dovey for just one second and focus. We need the eye of the tiger, our game faces on, and we got to eat lightning and crap thunder."

"You just burrowed that from a bunch of movie quotes didn't you?" Luigi asked raising his eyebrow yet again.

"Shut up and finish your breakfast." Mario said eating up all the eggs and bacon left on the plate.

They continued their breakfast conversation for another ten minutes talking about real world events that were luckily able to find out through weekly visits to the outside world. "Good thing Toadsworth told us how to get back to Brooklyn." Said Luigi finishing up his last bite of eggs. "Or else we would be totally cut off." Mario nodded in agreement as he checked his watch.

"Mama- Mia" said Mario quickly getting up from his chair and rushing towards the door leading out of the house. "We are going to be late, hurry up Luigi."

"Now he tells me to hurry up." Luigi thought as he quickly got out of his chair and the Mario brothers rushed for Toadstool castle.


	2. Arriving at Toadstool Castle

Over at Toadstool Castle, Peach and Daisy were getting ready as well for their big tennis match against the Mario Brothers, having a practice game of their own on the royal tennis courts. With the advantage they had of being able to access the courts anytime they wanted to, they were able to practice every day for a week before today. Peach and Daisy were very confident that they could beat the Mario Brothers without question, but they also faced the dilemma of not wanting to humiliate them.

"Alright Peach," said Daisy feeling pumped for the match that was about to take place. "What's our game plan? Do we take it set by set, or dominate the first two sets and let them come back."

"I say we take it set by set." Peach replied feeling energetic as well. "We don't want it to become too obvious we are going easy on them. NOW SERVE!" As she said that, the two princesses kept practicing, anticipating at any moment the Mario Brothers were going to be there. "So Daisy, what do you think of Luigi? Ever since the Mario and Luigi rescued us, all I hear about is Luigi from you." Peach let out a small giggle as Daisy blushed a bit. Peach then served the ball in Daisy's general direction

"I really like him," Daisy said with a big smile on her face. "There's something about the nervous guy that turns me on. Plus he personally carried me to safety from Bowser's castle when we passed out and I found that so sweet." Daisy then gave Peach a sinister grin as she slammed the ball back. "What do you think of Mario? I know you like him."

"So what if I do?" Peach replied volleying the ball back. "He's so tough when it comes to interacting with other people. But around me when we first met, he opened up to me like no one else had before. It sucks that we are just friends at this point."

"Yeah." Daisy slammed the ball back. "I guess they just don't want to rush things at this point. We've only known them for a few weeks, they probably thinking of some epic way to say it like all boys do. We just got to be patient with them. Besides, with the way Luigi acts when I'm around him and the way Mario acts when you're around him. They'll be asking us out in no time."

"Do you think Bowser will come back?" Peach asked with a frightened tone in her voice. She still had nightmares from when she was kidnapped and has not been able to shake them out yet. Peach slammed the ball back but with less emphasis than her last volley.

"No way." Daisy slammed the ball back also with less emphasis. She was able to forget that experience and has been trying to comfort Peach ever since they were rescued. She had made little progress so far, but to Daisy it was progress. "You heard about what happened to him. Bowser's a charcoal piece by now. You worry too much. Concentrate on the game and you will feel better." A couple of more back and forth volleys, with still no sign from Toadsworth that the Mario Brothers had arrived. "Where are those guys?" Daisy though a little concerned about their disappearance. "They didn't forget about today right? I mean I know Luigi didn't but Mario…"

Mario and Luigi were making their way to Toadstool castle until they were ambushed a big celebration in the Town Square. The Toads still have not forgotten the time Mario and Luigi rescued the princesses and have wanted to celebrate with them at every moment they could. "Here are our heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. ALL HAIL MARIO AND LUIGI!" Mario never liked being in the spotlight that much, so to him all the celebrations were unwelcomed at this point since he already has been to many so far. Luigi, on the other hand, loved the attention especially since he was seen as a hero here and just a guy back in Brooklyn.

"Toads, toads, my dear friends," Mario waved to everyone motioning for them to simmer down. "It's been about three weeks. Don't you think the celebrations have been a little unwarranted to this point now?" Mario walked to one of the nearby toads in the crowd and patted him on the head. "Go my friends, do whatever you need to do to be heroes yourself in this Kingdom as it cannot work with just a few people. It takes the work of everyone to make a Kingdom successful." The toads then stopped believing that in fact the cheers were becoming a bit stale in their taste.

"Oh Mario, they're just having a little fun." Luigi ruffling Mario's hair a bit, one of the few things that irritates him. "Go on my friends; let's hear it for the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom." The toads continued to cheer their name, eradicating their previous thoughts.

"Luigi can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Mario as the Mario brothers left the Town Square and decided to talk by the bridge leading to the doors of Toadstool castle. "Luigi, the cheering is getting to be a bit old don't you think? We saved the princesses a few weeks ago, the praise should be over now and we can move on with their lives.

"Mario it's the way of the hero." Luigi replied. "Just embrace it, it's part of our new life."

"Not to the points where the cheers are going to drive me Koopa crazy." Mario said as he clenched his teeth in anger as his brother for refusing to listen to him.

"Alright, alright." Luigi said reassuring Mario. "There is no need to argue about this anymore. Let's get over to Toadstool Castle, we're already so late."

Mario nodded his head in agreement. "Race you there, slowpoke!" Mario and Luigi ran up towards the doors of the castle with Mario slightly beating Luigi by a few feet. Mario then started to showboat as he did the Rocky pose where he puts his fist in the air after running up the stairs in that scene.

"You really aren't going to stop imitating rocky are you?" Luigi asked rolling his eyes a bit.

"Nope." Mario then knocked on the door of the castle waiting for either the Princesses or Toadsworth to answer.


	3. The Bet

Toadsworth opened the door, smiling at the presence of the Mario Brothers. "Good day Master Mario and Master Luigi, I expected to see you two about thirty minutes ago."

"Our apologies Toadsworth." Mario and Luigi then shook Toadsworth end as Mario explained the earlier situation to Town Square. "I think the toads are exaggerating our hero status just a bit. You wouldn't mind talking to them soon about ceasing their celebrations would you? Luigi and I would appreciate it right Luigi?" Luigi nodded in his head in agreement much to his chagrin.

"Not to worry at all." Toadsworth said inviting the Mario Brothers inside the castle. "I think they are exaggerating the situation too. Anyways I will notify the princesses that you are here. Would you like something to drink?" The Mario brothers nodded their heads yes. Toadsworth then told one of the servants of the castle to fix up some drinks for Mario and Luigi as he went outside to find Peach and Daisy.

The servant waited until Toadsworth left before he ran up to the Mario Brothers, taking them both by surprise, and bowing to them. "What can I get you oh heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom? It would be an honor to serve you both to the best of my ability."

"Oh brother," Mario thought as he felt embarrassed for the toad servant displaying himself like that. He then spoke up, allowing the servant to stand back up. "I'll have lemonade if you don't mind good sir." Mario then looked at his brother, whose smile couldn't be any wider, making him sink back into his thoughts. "Well he didn't need that ego boost."

"Well my good sir," Luigi said in a heroic tone. "I shall request an iced tea if you don't mind."

"I shall be back soon with your drinks." The toad servant than ran to the kitchen as fast as he could to quickly prepare Luigi and Mario's drinks.

The Mario brothers than looked at each other, Luigi with a smirk and Mario with a serious face. "Wipe that grin off your face Luigi."

Luigi couldn't help but chuckle to himself, seeing how he was getting the hero treatment from within Toadstool castle. "See the love for us as heroes is so contagious it has spread to Toadstool castle. I absolutely love it."

Mario didn't want to argue with Luigi again so he just left it at that. "Look, why don't you focus that "ego boost" and try not to make yourself a nervous wreck again in front of Daisy. If you can handle that." Mario then gave Luigi a devilish smirk while Luigi was blushing.

"Oh yeah, like you don't get nervous around Peach around Daisy." Luigi having a hint of anger in his voice.

"Really, you had to bring that up. That was when we started to get to know each other, now I feel a bit more confident talking to her."

"Prove it then," Luigi than proceeded to grab a piece of paper from a nearby shelf in the castle and a pencil. He then wrote up a contract and presented it to Mario. Mario took the piece of paper and read it, his smile getting wider with each word he read. "This contract does hereby state a bet will ensue between Mario and Luigi. Both parties acknowledge that the loser of this bet will have to pay the aforementioned winner a sum of 100 gold coins. The bet that will take place is that both parties must talk with their respective princesses without a long awkward silence in between a conversation. If said action occurs, then the party who committed the action first will be the loser of said bet."

"This is going to be easy," Mario thought grabbing the pencil from Luigi. "Where do I sign?" Luigi pointed to the bottom of the paper where Mario proceeded to insert his signature. He then turned the paper to Luigi where he signed his name. "You're going down little bro."

"Sorry Mario, but you are." Luigi then took the contract, and placed it in his pocket until it was time to draw it out when the bet was over.

The toad servant then came rushing back with the drinks the brothers requested. "Here you go sirs, and please forgive me for my making a fool out of myself. It's just I haven't seen the Mario Brothers in person and I was in compl-"The servant said before Mario cut him off.

"It's ok little guy," Mario patted the servant's head, and then took his lemonade from the service dish.

"Yeah, Mario did some dumb things too." Luigi said taking the iced tea from the service dish, and also causing Mario to glare at Luigi. "Especially that bet he just made." Luigi thought sipping his iced tea like he already won that bet.

"Yeah Luigi, I know the dumb things you did too." Mario said sipping his lemonade like he won the bet.

Meanwhile outside in the royal tennis court, Toadsworth came out to see the princesses still practicing, anticipating their matchup with Luigi and Mario. "Ahem, Miss Peach and Miss Daisy." Toadsworth said, causing Peach and Daisy to stop practicing, anticipating the announcement that the Mario Brothers were here. "Master Mario and Master Luigi are here and are waiting for you in the main hall of the castle." Toadsworth proceeded to go back to the castle, in order to take care of managerial duties for the Kingdom.

"Well it's about time they showed up." Daisy said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I thought they'd never get here."

"No Kidding," replied Peach as she used her tennis racket as a fan to cool herself down. "Let's go find them." Daisy and Peach walked to the main hall where they spotted the Mario Brothers still sipping their drinks that the toad servant had gotten them.

"Hey boys!" The girls shouted, startling both brothers a bit as they instantly switched into their confident stances.

"Time for me to win this bet." The brothers thought in their own heads as they approached the princesses.


	4. Locker Room

"Hey Peach," Mario said trying his best not to act too nervously around her. "How are you today?"

"I'm just fine Mario." Peach replied giving Mario an innocent smile, which Mario had to do his best not to let that smile faze him out. "You ready to play some tennis?"

"Oh Yeah," Mario then looked down at the floor for a second so he wouldn't get flustered over her presence, and then looked back at her. "As long as you're ready to get a beat down!"

"Oh really Mario?" Peach looked at him with a raised eyebrow, scaring him for a moment thinking he screwed up. "Well I was about the same thing, guess we think alike." Peach let out a small giggle, allowing Mario to let out a relief chuckle as he was still in the running to win the bet.

Mario then turned to look at Luigi. "Now it's your turn bro," Mario thought letting out a small mischievous smile. "Hope you don't choke."

Luigi took a deep breath as he knew it was his turn to try not to lose the bet. "Heya Daisy," Luigi letting his chest out in confidence as he nonchalantly bowed down and kissed Daisy's hand, making her giggle a bit. "You're looking rather dashing today."

"Aw thank you Weegee. I guess the sportswear look works for me." Daisy and Luigi laughed at that as Luigi had more confidence than ever this time.

"Sorry Mario," Luigi thought while looking straight at Mario, seeing him a bit worried since Luigi's newfound confidence came arising. "But I'm a goanna win."

"Ok enough chit chat," said Daisy her energetic tone coming out. "It's time to whip you boys in tennis."

"YOU'RE ON!" yelled the Mario brothers as they chest bumped each other.

"Whatever you say," Peach said as she gave Daisy a high five. "But I warn you, this isn't rescuing us from Bowser, that feat will be much harder to accomplish. Now allow me to show you to the locker room." Peach and Daisy accompanied Mario and Luigi to the locker room, so that they could change into their sportswear. Mario and Luigi looked at each other, surprised that both of them were still in the running to win the bet.

"Well, I'm surprised you're still in the race still little bro." Mario whispered Luigi giving his brother a nudge on the elbow.

"I would say the same thing Mario," Luigi replied giving a nudge back to Mario. "But I'm willing to put the bet on hold in order to beat the princesses."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Mario said shaking Luigi's hand in agreement. "But when the match is over, you are going to go down." Mario thought as he give a sh- eating grin to Luigi.

"Hehe Mario you simple fool," Luigi said also giving Mario a sh- eating grin. "You are going to be out of 100 gold coins when this day is over."

Mario and Luigi were led to the entrance to the men's locker room and then the princesses went to the women's locker room. "Ok boys, we will see you in a bit. We won't try to beat you too badly." Daisy said as she giggled a bit followed by giggles by Peach. The Mario brothers wanted to say something, but held their tongue when they realized their love and friendship with them was too great to allow petty arguments to get in the way. Peach blew a kiss to Mario while Daisy blew a kiss to Luigi as they left to get ready for the match.

When Mario and Luigi walked to the locker room, they couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. The locker room came equip with lockers that were big enough to put a good amount of clothing, whether active wear or not, showers that you would find in a hotel, and a drinking machine containing all types of Gatorade that were made circa 1993 as well as water. "Wow!" Mario exclaimed looking in awe at all the equipment that was available to the brothers. "Not even the US Open has facilities like this."

"Eh Mario, enough dilly dallying. We got a tennis match to win." Luigi grabbed his brother by the shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh right." Mario getting into his sportswear. "Let's a go." The Mario brothers went into their unique sportswear that served their personalities right. Mario wore a white t-shirt with a big red M on the chest portion of his shirt with red tennis shorts and brown tennis shorts. Luigi wore a white t-shirt with a big green L on the chest portion of his shirt with green tennis shorts and brown tennis shoes.

The princesses were in the women's locker room, which had the same facilities as the men's locker room had, deciding which of their sportswear outfits they would wear to take on Mario and Luigi. "Hmm," Peach thought aloud trying to decide between a loose fitting sports outfit and a tight fitting flirtatious worthy outfit. "Daisy, should we go out there wearing this or this?" Peach putting more emphasis on the second this, as she really wanted to get Mario's attention during the match.

Daisy, being the flirtatious princess that she was, knew what they should wear. "Go with that." Daisy replied pointing to the tight fitting sportswear. "That should get the boys' attention." Daisy gave a mischievous as both girls started to giggle. Peach's outfit was a sleeveless pink shirt that covered her up to the chest, and short pink shorts. Daisy's outfit was similar with a sleeveless orange-yellow shirt that covered her up to the chest, and short orange-yellow shirt. "Now let's go kick the Mario brother's butt." Daisy and Peach left the locker room to go to their side of the royal tennis court.

Mario and Luigi got to their side of the tennis court when all of a sudden they saw the princesses' tennis outfits. All of a sudden the brothers' mouths were wide open for a good thirty seconds looking at the lovely outfits of the princesses. Peach and Daisy couldn't help but giggle as they caught the brothers staring at them. "Hey boys," Peach said a in a soft seductive tone. "Enough staring at the eye candy and let's get playing." Mario and Luigi then snapped out of it, ready to receive the ball since the princesses were serving first.

Peach was the first one to serve to Mario as she tossed the tennis ball in the air.


	5. Game, Set, Match (Conclusion)

Peach slammed the ball in Mario's direction as the tennis match has commenced. Mario volleyed the ball back chasing Daisy to the front of the court as she slammed the ball between the two brothers, giving the princesses the first point of the game. The princesses gave each other a high five as they took the very early lead in the game.

"Don't get too comfortable princesses," Mario said getting into his athletic stance. "There's still a lot more of the game to go." Peach served once again to Mario, who blasted it back with ferocious seed that cleared right through the princesses, tying the tennis game once again. The brothers high fived each other as it was now Mario's turn to serve.

"Alright hurry up heroes." Peach mockingly said getting into her athletic stance.

The tennis match continued for at least several hours. Both teams were well matched with few hot streaks occurring during the game. Each set was traded off between the Mario brothers and the Princesses. It got up to the point where the contest would be decided. It was Luigi's turn to serve to Daisy.

"Hmm I don't want to lose to Luigi," Daisy thought getting ready in her athletic stance. She then had a mischievous smile on her face. "Maybe I could distract him…" Daisy decided to really stretch her body getting a really good athletic stance and allowing Luigi to see some of her body.

"Mama Mia," thought Luigi losing his focus on the game. "She is beautiful…"

"LUIGI!" yelled Mario as he was able to get Luigi's attention. "Come on, serve the ball."

Without hesitation, Luigi finally served the ball to Daisy, who slammed it over to Mario's side. Mario then slammed it over to Peach, who fluttered the ball over to Luigi, who barely hit over to Daisy's side. Daisy tried to slam it past Mario, but the ball caught the net, allowing the Mario Brothers to win the match. Daisy dropped to the floor in disappointment but rose back up with a smile on her face, happy she got to spend the day with Luigi. Mario and Luigi chest bumped other and embraced in a quick bro hug.

"Way to go little bro." Mario said while ruffling Luigi's hair.

"Thanks Mario. Now let's be good sports and shake the princesses' hands." Luigi replied as y Mario and Luigi went up to the middle of the court, ready to shake the princesses' hands. Daisy looked at the Peach, while Peach looked back at Daisy both winking to each other. Daisy then grabbed Luigi by his overall straps, while Peach grabbed Mario by his overall straps, which were both strong grips since they were very athletic, and both gave them strong kisses on the lips.

Both brothers were shocked and love-struck, not expecting that kind of congratulations from the performance. Luigi was the first to speak up, still shocked by what daisy gave him. "Oh my. What did I do to deserve that?" Luigi couldn't help but throw a big smile her way, making Daisy smile as well as blush.

"Eh. You beat us so I wanted to give you something special. Don't expect it too often though." Daisy said, but she couldn't help but anticipate the next opportunity she would get to kiss him. "Oh my he's a good kisser." Daisy thought, giving a small smile in Luigi's direction. Luigi could only stare into her beauty, which made Daisy giggle a bit.

"How was that Mario for your reward?" Peach said giving Mario a playful wink, causing Mario to blush uncontrollably.

"Oh Peach I…uh, th-thought that was w-wonderful." Mario replied still tense from being kissed that suddenly. Peach could only giggle as she thought he was really cute and funny when he got all tense around her.

"Well we better change. Meet us at the castle okay?" Daisy said as the boys could only nod in agreement, still love-struck as both brothers stared at their princesses lovingly. The Princesses giggled as they headed into the women's locker room. After a few seconds, Mario and Luigi headed into the men's locker room, grabbing a few cups of Gatorade to help celebrate their win. After a few minutes, Luigi suddenly realized he won the bet.

"Hey a Mario. PAY UP!" Luigi said making a penny pinching gesture with his hands. Mario then realized that he did lose the bet as he got nervous the moment they won the match, which was when they were supposed to resume their bet.

"Oh no." Mario replied as he reached into his wallet, grabbed 100 gold coins, and gave them to Luigi. "Here you go Luigi, Don't spend it in one place."

Luigi gave a small smile and a "in your face" look. "Don't worry Mario, I won't." Luigi replied, putting the 100 coins into his own wallet as both brothers changed out of their sports attire into their normal clothes. They then exited out of the locker room and made their way back into the main hall of the castle. They then saw their princesses, who changed into their royal dresses, both giving them small smiles their way, causing them to blush.

"Hey boys," said Peach the princesses who came to their direction. "You guys look thirsty. Would you like to have to have tea with us?" The brothers nodded their heads as they followed the princesses into the kitchen. The Princess made the tea as the brothers waited outside to a small lounge area that was right next to the royal pool.

"You know what I do like about the heroes more than anything else Mario?" Luigi said as he leaned back to the chair that he was sitting in, keeping his eyes on Daisy.

"What's that Luigi?" Mario asked as he was keeping his eyes on Peach. Both princesses pretended not to notice them but they gave them small smiles occasionally with the purpose of teasing the brothers.

"That we're able to visit the princesses as much as we want and they want us to visit them as much as we can." Luigi replied, noticing Daisy smiling his way and blowing him a kiss.

"Yeah." Mario then noticed Peach smiling his way and made an image with her hands, in the shape of a heart.

Daisy and Peach were finished making the tea as they proceeded to walk over to where Mario and Luigi were residing. The Mario Brothers spend the rest of the evening over there, enjoying their time with the Princesses with whatever activities they were doing with them.

"Oh my it's getting late. Luigi and I better get some rest." Mario said as the brothers got up as they made their way to the exit.

Ok bye Mario." Peach said giving Mario a kiss on the forehead, causing Mario to blush again.

"B-bye P-peach." Mario said as he proceeded to wait for Luigi at the door.

"Bye Weegee." Daisy said giving Luigi a kiss on the nose, causing Luigi to get tense.

"B-bye D-daisy." Luigi said as both brothers waved goodbye to the princesses and walked over to their house.

"Man we should take the Princesses on a date the next time we can." Mario said, with thoughts of Peach rushing to his mind

"Yeah no Kidding." Luigi replied with thoughts of Daisy rushing his mind.

Daisy and Peach retreated to Peach's room when it got dark out, ready to turn them in. "They'll make great boyfriend material." Peach said to Daisy causing both of them giggled as they retreated to their beds, both exhausted from the day that was well spent.

"Yeah, we got to get them to ask us out one of these days. But we keep giving them so many hints." Daisy sighed as she put her head down on the pillow. "Hopefully they get a clue one day."

"Yeah hopefully." Peach said as both princesses were asleep, dreaming about being with their heroes.

The Mario brothers went back to their house, as both of them were getting ready to go to bed themselves. "Hey Luigi." Mario said, scratching his head a bit in thought.

"What is it Mario?" asked Luigi, changing into his pajamas.

"Those paintings in the castle were quite detailed weren't they?" Mario replied changing into his pajamas getting ready to retreat into his room

Yeah I guess Mario, but why do you ask?" Luigi questioned, wondering why Mario would bring up such a random thought.

"I don't know," Mario replied yawning from exhaustion. "I guess I felt that the paintings were almost real, like you could jump into them and be put in a different world. I'm a going to bed. Goodnight Luigi."

"Ok good night Mario." Luigi replied as both of the Mario Brothers went to sleep, dreaming about their favorite princesses being with them.


End file.
